


赵王爷要娶亲番外（一）大婚相识之后

by ichinever



Category: sci谜案集 - Fandom, 祯驰 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 23:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21107480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichinever/pseuds/ichinever





	赵王爷要娶亲番外（一）大婚相识之后

自白二公子大婚之后，赵王爷频频上府叨扰，每每缠着白三公子，一瓶瓶珍贵药丸往跟前递。

醉翁之意不在酒，偏生白三公子是个迟钝的，若是换了他人，怕是早早投送怀抱，遂了这份情意。

虽有挫败之感，然，赵王爷何许人也，自是不轻易言放弃，既知白三公子心性纯，便已做好长期打算。

白二公子、展公子本不欲三公子与赵王爷来往过密，以免卷入朝堂之纷，赵王爷信誓旦旦绝不叫三公子处于危险之境，加之二人皆是知晓赵王爷品性，连日里所作所为必是动了真情，于白三公子，实乃一良人。

二人思虑良久，决计不加干涉，一切皆随缘，若真成了好事，自家小弟便多得了份庇佑，即是卷进朝堂纷争，以赵王爷身份必能护得了周全。

虽是点头应允，白三公子到底是白府最怜惜之人，不教赵王爷这般便宜拐了人，以展公子为首，白二公子一行人不时使绊子。

赵王爷叫苦不迭，惹得他天黑摸着墙翻进院子，只为偷偷见一面白三公子，时而掏出一份精致糕点，时而摸出一件小巧玩意儿，讨得白三公子欢心。

自与赵王爷相识，白三公子整个人儿多了几分活跃，脸上时时挂着笑容，气色倒也瞧着好了。

公孙公子把脉过后告知，体内郁结之气有所好转，想来赵王爷时时陪伴功不可没。听闻此言，众人便不再难为他，至此，赵王爷名正言顺上门拜访，除却与白二公子、展公子商议要事，一日里分了半日黏着白三公子，江湖朝堂趣闻，不乏无话可谈，瞧着白三公子亮亮的眼神，自个儿心里头亦是十分欢喜。

“驰驰，今日街上有集市，可想出去瞧瞧？”

“可以吗？”

“嗯。”

“可是我…”

“我已问过玉堂，无妨。再者，小昭、大哥大嫂同行，不会出岔子，只许一样，乖乖随着我，不准乱跑。”

“嗯！谢谢祯哥哥！”白三公子豁然起身，扑到赵王爷怀里，使劲蹭蹭，全然已忘记眼前人并不是自己哥哥。

赵王爷身子一僵，欣喜之情陡然升起，欲抬手搂住，白三公子已是堪堪退了一大步，意识到方才举动实属无礼，红了脸，双手垂在两侧，手指攥紧衣衫，“对…对不起，祯哥哥，我无意冒犯，只…只是太高兴了…”

“无妨。”赵王爷上前揉揉白三公子长发，“驰驰，可否答应我一件事？”

“？？”

“我倒是希望驰驰日后高兴了或是受了委屈，皆可像今日般到我怀里，我十分欢喜。”

白三公子不懂，只是知晓他每每见着赵王爷便欢喜，这欢喜与见着爹爹娘亲哥哥们不同，却是说不出所以然。他喜欢祯哥哥的怀抱，较之自个儿长年体寒的身子，祯哥哥身上暖暖的，混杂着淡淡清香，甚是舒服。

今儿个听闻此言，心底悠然升起雀跃之情，一时高兴，倒失了礼数。

“驰驰，不愿？那便是不把我当做哥哥般。”赵王爷佯装生气，收回手臂，定定瞧着白三公子。

“不不不…不是的…”

“玉堂小昭忙，我不比他们，空闲多，往后便由我来照顾你。”

远处的暗卫听闻自家主子气定神闲说出“空闲多”三字，忆起主子书房案桌之上高高累积公文，心底涌上几分无力，瞧着白三少爷茫然单纯之样，这公文怕是又得累的高了几分。

白三公子亦不是矫情之人，许是哥哥托了祯哥哥多加照拂，思及此处，便遂了赵王爷之意，“多…多谢祯哥哥。”

“你我之间，何须言谢？带你身子好些，得了空我多带驰驰去领略大好河山。”

白三公子心里似是罐了蜜，不禁又是亲近几分。

“驰驰！”

“二哥、展哥哥。”

“知晓今晚去集市之事了？”

“嗯！”

“快些准备去。”

“嗯！祯哥哥稍候片刻，我去去便回。”

“去吧。”

白二公子、展公子：“…”

白二公子：“猫儿，他俩倒是亲近不少。”

展公子：“赵祯天天往他跟前凑，迟早被拐走，没瞧见小家伙瞧着赵祯，眼神明亮神采奕奕模样？”

白二公子：“诶，驰驰可是被吃得死死的。”

展公子：“赵家皆是狐狸！哼！”

赵王爷：“你俩嘀咕何事？”

展公子：“思虑驰驰聘礼之事。”

赵王爷：“…”

“祯哥哥，我收拾好了。”

“走吧。”

白三公子自然而然迈向赵王爷，赵王爷亦是牵起白三公子之手带着他往白府大门走，一切行云流水般，水到渠成。

白二公子与展公子落在后头，瞧着前方两人说说笑笑。

“猫儿，咱这弟弟迟早被拐了，诶…朝堂纷争怕是免不了。”

“无须担忧，赵祯必会护着他，再者还有我俩，不会教他受了委屈。”

“话虽如此，猫儿，咱就这一个弟弟，不甘心。”

“应要费上些时日，驰驰定是猜不到赵祯心思，现下当真只当他哥哥般。”

“那便多磨磨他才好。”

…

六人漫步行走在街上，人来人往，好不热闹。

白三公子许久不见热闹，拉着赵王爷时不时蹿至摊前瞧瞧那些精致小玩意儿。

“喜欢吗？”

“嗯。”

只见赵王爷直接掏出银子递给小贩，不等找零便牵着人走了。

“等等，祯哥哥，我有银子，还你。”

“不必。”

“无功不受禄，我…”

“驰驰。”赵王爷将钱袋塞回白三公子怀里，“权当我一番心意，嗯？”

展公子：“驰驰，你既喊他一声哥哥，哥哥送弟弟，应当的。”

白二公子：“猫儿，可有瞧上的？待会儿让赵祯付银子便好。”

公孙公子大手一挥，指着路边一摆放新鲜药材摊子，“劳烦咱们赵公子将这些药材结账。”

赵王爷：“…”

白三公子心满意足收好了小礼物，雀跃之情溢于言表。

一行人到了京城之中赫赫有名的酒楼用晚膳，今儿个集市，酒楼亦是热闹非凡，亏着白大公子早早定了间厢房，不至没个落脚处。

桌子已摆了满满一桌子佳肴，皆是酒楼拿手好菜。

赵王爷：“驰驰，可还有其他想吃？”

白三公子摇头。

展公子：“驰驰啊，无须客气，左右赵祯不缺银子。”

白二公子：“猫儿，可有想吃的？”

展公子：“再来一盘糖醋鱼，驰驰喜欢吃。”

白大公子：“上一壶好酒。”

公孙公子：“不准多喝。”

白大公子：“专为你点的。”

赵王爷：“…”

小二麻利地端了酒上了菜，关了厢房门，不打扰六位客官用膳。

厢房临近街边，打开窗口便能瞧见外头灯火通明。

整条街皆被点亮，延伸至尽头，小贩声此起彼伏，引人停驻。

一群群孩童手拿糖人，蹦蹦跳跳前行。

赵王爷时不时夹一箸膳食给予身旁人，白三公子抱以一笑，开口道“多谢祯哥哥”。

今日街市，当真热闹。

一杯酒下肚，闹得身子暖，心里暖。


End file.
